One More Chance
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Adult Ami found adult Arata freezing cold in the subway Station in Shibuya close to death. She brought him to her apartment in Nakano slowly nursing him back go health, giving him another chance of life and at love. Please read and review. There is some adult languages and implied settings. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Universe


**Title: One More Chance**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Arata/Ami briefly mentioned Nokia/Yuugo Yuuko/Fei Ami/Date Kyoko/Yukino and Ami/Yuugo**

 **Rating: T however there is some slight sexual talk and innuendoes. There is also some details of death in here. You have been warned.**

 **Summary: Adult Ami found adult Arata freezing cold in the subway station in Shibuya close to death. She brought him to her apartment in Nakano slowly nursing him back to health, giving him another chance of life and at love.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is super long, there is some sexual talk and innuendoes within the story, and I do not owe any rights to DIgimon or Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

A young lady with long red hair resting against her back was looking at herself in a mirror, her pale skin was a result from working on a computer most of the time but it made her clear blue eyes shine more. She was wearing a black scarf around her pale creamy shoulders traveled down to a black skirt where yellow knee high rested against leather knee high boots that had a seven inch heel.

She never wore heels out in public when she was younger but she always did love wearing and walking in them. She looked forward as the curtain opened and one of the three that she continued to talk to that she knew when she was younger. The older lady's brown hair was kept neatly in a ponytail, her skin was slightly tanner from her job consisting her being outside more and her brown eyes had lost most of it's hard edge on them. She was wearing a light blue officer's shirt and a dark blue skirt that went past her knees were professional dark blue shoes were at.

"Not what you was expecting Makiko?" the younger lady asked as the police detective walked past her which she followed.

"I hate you somedays Ami," Makiko said as they walked out of the clothing store, "You make anything and everything look cute on you while I don't."

"Yeah right," Ami replied rolling her eyes.

"It must be your pale skin," Makiko said looking her over, "That and the way you rock any type of heels. How's Sanada doing?"

"He's still asleep but his fever finally broke. The wounds that he has are healing quickly, pretty much sure that the catnip and other herbs that I used along with the medicine are making sure it's not getting infected or leave serious scars."

"You are forgetting the fact that he has a dutifully hot looking nurse taking care of him," Makiko said elbowing her friend in the side, "My lunch is almost over so I better get back. I'll see you tomorrow before I go out partying."

Ami watched her friend leave before she headed towards her office in Nakano to pick up her work files that she needed to type up in her apartment in case her patient wakes up after sleeping for two weeks.

Ami unlocked her Nakano apartment door and entered it grabbing the black briefcase from the floor being careful not to drop her takayoki or the work files that she was balancing. She entered her apartment and sit the files, food and the briefcase down on the little table that she knew was there. She grabbed her keys from the door and shut it before locking it. She walked further into her apartment to turn on the light that lit up her living room and her entranceway.

Ami took her boots off and sat them by the door grabbing her food and briefcase as she slipped on yellow house shoes walking past creme colored walls of her entryway that led to her living area. She sat the food down on her coffee colored painted table that was in front of a black leather couch. In front of the couch was a small flat screen TV on top of a coffee colored entertainment system that stored more books than it did movies. To the right side of the TV was a white counter that led to an equally white kitchen that was clean with a small brown table for people to eat at. In the back of the living area, right next to the entranceway was a black computer desk that had shelves on the top, a laptop in the open area for the computer and drawers to the left, the chair was a white office chair. Ami placed her briefcase next to the laptop and walked back to grab the loose files to place on top of the briefcase.

"I knew I was busy this week but I didn't realize I was this busy," AMi said more to herself looking at the desk. She looked up at the shelves on top. The right shelf had more books located in it, the left shelf had important notebooks in there that Ami would go through within the next day or two to clean out the old case files she no longer needed in both paper and electronically since it was the end of the month, but the middle shelf held four pictures. Each of them was in a black wooden frame and showing a much younger version of herself when her red hair would only be styles in a small red side ponytail with old digivice goggles. The picture on the far right had her hugging an older woman who had black hair done up in a bun but two strands of her curly hair escaped and framed her face where frameless glasses encased her brown eyes that helped lighten her tain business outfit, the picture next to that one was of her laughing with a group of children around her age, two of them were easily recognized as the Kamishiro twins, each of them looking at the camera with practiced ease, a girl with pink hair making a silly face at the camera while Ami was busy laughing and young boy with long black hair shaking his head at the antics of everyone. The third one in was of Ami getting her hair messed up by an older woman who had long blonde hair wearing a revealing white one-piece swimsuit compared to Ami's two piece yellow swimsuit, the final picture was of Ami with another girl wearing the same school uniform as her with dark brown hair in french braided pigtails and amber brown eyes with a guy wearing the guy's school uniform having his arms around their shoulders, his blonde hair spiked up and his eyes were closed as he made a joke.

"Isn't it funny how much time has changed us all?" Ami whispered to herself before looking over towards the far wall where two oak doors were located one was shut and the other one was partially open. She walked towards the partial open one and opened it more showing a dark room where outlines can be made in the shadows but she knew this room by heart, it was her bedroom after all. She walked towards the bed and turned on the bedside lamp that was on the bedside table which illuminated the room in a soft man-made glow. The glow of the lamp showed the cream colored walls that matched the simple white lamp that was turned on, the lamp was sitting on a black bedside table that also had a charger on it. Ami took off of her belt and plugged it into the charger as she looked at the simple bed where a young man was currently occupying it.

The man seemed like he was two years older than Ami, his ragged midnight black hair was spread behind his head and on top of a cool blue pillowcase covered pillow, his eyes were hidden behind his eyelids but the last time that Ami saw this man's eyes, they were a calculating grey. She pulled back the cool blue blankets that covered his body where two weeks ago it was covered in cold sweat, bruises, and deep wounds where Ami wasn't sure if he would survive but now it was mostly healed with small barely noticeable scars. There was still bandages wrapped around his right shoulder where the deepest wound was at and what would be the most noticeable scar, especially since she still had to treat the wound. She looked closer at the bandage and figured she'll change it within two days since it was still dry and it hasn't been leaking much fluids lately. She will still keep an eye on it in case it changed.

She pulled the covers over the man again and left the room leaving the door open. Just in case he woke up while she was her eating her now cold supper or asleep on the couch. She just hopes that he wakes up soon.

The next morning, the man physically woke up slowly but his mind was already alert trying to figure out where he was at. The familiar white coat of his that was super thin of being worn for so many years and facing all the weather elements was gone replaced with a warm soft blanket on his mostly naked skin, his head was being cushioned by a soft and gentle pillow compared to a hard, cold, steel subway wall, and his body except for his right shoulder, didn't feel like he was beaten up to the point of dying.

His eyes finally opened and the creme colored ceiling told him that he wasn't in the subway station where he lasts remembers being. He was expecting to be a greeted by sunlight as he slowly sat up and noticed a black analog clock stating it was the mid-morning hours but when he looked over at the windows, he saw that the blinds had been closed and what appeared to be a thick quilt was covering them blocking the sunlight. A black dresser with two shelves was in the corner next to what the man assumed to be the closet and on the other side of the bed was a vanity set that had a mirror but on the little table where make-up usually goes was a picture in a white frame of a little boy and a little girl. The boy and girl both had spiked brown hair with puppy brown eyes which the little girl also had but they were wearing their sleeping clothes and opening presents with an excited look on their faces."

"Where am I?" the man asked now releasing how dry his mouth was as he got out bed. When he pulled the blankets off, he released that his right shoulder was bandaged up and he was wearing loose black shorts. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down and to rationalize things through like he always did. When he opened them, he looked around the room again and noticed the bedside table which had a small glass of water resting next to the lamp and a piece of paper that had the words 'Clothes in closet' typed out on it.

He took the water and drank it slowly as he walked to the closet, he was still very weak, had no idea when the last time he ate, drank something other than the water a few minutes ago, or get washed was but he felt indecent. He had no ideas where he was at, who was here with him, or anything but when he opened the closet, he found the same style as his coat only blue now instead of white and the linings were black, to wear underneath was a black shirt that had chains designed on the sleeves and the sides, and dark blue denim pants that came with a chain link belt.

He put them on and went to exit through the other door in the room that he assumed (hope) would lead him to the living area. When he went to turn the knob, he heard a woman's voice that he knew talking, "Date?"

"-women, but you? No you are a submissive woman who needs to have -" the man opened the door slowly and saw Makiko leaning against the desk while Ami sat at her computer desk chair, "-a dominant man tie you up on the bed and -" Makiko looked over sanw the man standing in the doorway looking 100% confused, "Hey, sleeping beauty is awake finally."

Ami looked up from typing at her laptop and looked at the door, "Huh, did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Makiko replied, "I'm just trying to convince Ami that she needs to relax. I can blow on her back and she freaks out," Makiko said poking Ami's shoulder causing Ami to turn and glare at her, "See? Anyway as I was saying -"

"Shush you," Ami said standing up, "Since you feel like picking on me, go get me some coffee beans."

"Only because you haven't even made dent yet in your case files," Date said getting off of her desk.

"Pick up food for three while you're at it," Ami said as her friend left. She rolled her shoulders and turned around to face the young man who seemed more confused. "How are you feeling Arata?"

"Ami?" he asked as she got up and walked towards him. It's been awhile since he last saw her or any of their friends.

""Surprised?" she asked smiling grabbing his left arm and wrapping it around her neck, "Let's get you to the couch. You've been asleep for two weeks."

She guided him to the couch and helped him sit down, "Do you have any family or anyone you would like to call while Makiko is gone?"

"No, I want nothing to do with my father and I've been alone since Yuugo fired me even though he knew what my father was doing. Since then I avoid the Kamishiro family."

"You too?" Ami asked walking back to her desk. "I honestly thought I was the only one who broke contact with them and mine is also because of Yuugo. All because I didn't show up to an important meeting because I had something more important." She sat down in her chair, "So what have you been doing lately since we last talked? Now if you want to distance yourself from me that's fine but I'm trying to do three things. One is to try and figure out who, what, and why you was on the edge of meeting death in Akihabara's subway station, two is for you to get feeling better, and three is for you to get back on your feet."

"Nothing really," he replied. "Ever since I got fired I've been trying to find a new job but apparently if you get fired from Kamishiro Enterprises, you've done something wrong. You really don't have to do this you know."

"Coffee and food has arrived," Makiko said coming in with two bags. "It's on me by the way. Heavens know you'll need it, Ami. Are you going to be up all night again?"

"No, I'll take a fifteen minute nap," Ami replied looking at the police detective.

"So yes, you'll will. Your body is going to collapse on you someday," Makiko said placing the food down and giving takoyaki to Arata, "Don't eat too fast."

"It's the weekend and tomorrow, I'll sleep more," Ami shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking," Arata said eating slowly, "What were you two talking about before I interrupted?"

"Oh, Ami needs to get some tension out of her system-" Makiko started to explain.

"Makiko," Ami said warningly.

"-and she may not seem like it but she gets really turned on when she is with someone who is dominant - "

"Date!"

"-preferably a man too but she doesn't mind women because from first-hand experience she's excellent in bed. -"

"Makiko Date!" Ami yelled causing Arata to blink and stare at Ami but Makiko Date kept on talking.

"But the last man she was with was three years ago and it was that dickhead Yuugo Kamishiro who only used her as a media tool."

Arata raised an eyebrow at all of that plus the way Ami's face was turning red. He wasn't going to deny it that when they were younger, he always enjoyed her company more than others but he had a crush on Yuuko Kamishiro. Now, however, after seeing Ami more grown-up avoiding the Kamishiro's, and Yuuko and Fei dating he was more interested in Ami. He was more focused on thinking about the past that he turned out the two girls bickering. He always enjoyed Ami's company more when he was in trouble, he wanted her to come, he felt jealous when someone else made her smile. He realized now that his mind was telling him that Yuugo was the best choice because of her computer skills and later on hacking skills but his heart was trying to tell him that Ami was better. He just didn't realize it until now.

"Well, look at the time," Makiko said. "I better head home and start getting ready. Don't let him go please. You need more than just the three of us as friends."

"Huh?" Arata asked clearly confused but knew he was being talked about.

"Keep your digivice with you, I might need you to pick me up," Makiko said as she finished her food. "May I-"

"In my closet where they usually are." Ami took a bite of her food, "You really should keep them Makiko." She placed her left leg over her right leg lady-like, "I hardly wear them and you love them."

Makiko walked towards the room where Arata came from, "Wait," Arata said watching Makiko, "That's your room?"

"Yeah," Ami replied looking at him, "This is my apartment. I've been taking care of you since I've found you."

Makiko came back out holding a pair of pink two inch dress heels over her shoulder, "I'm not returning these. Ciao everyone and don't worry Ami, I'll lock your door for you since I know you'll be working this weekend and won't leave until Monday morning."

Ami shock her head as Makiko left. "She knows my work schedule all too well." She looked over at Arata who was fighting to stay awake, "You look exhausted Arata, do you want to go back to bed." Arata looked back at her and saw the worry evident in her eyes, "You did survive a lot of injuries, plus pneumonia, severe pneumonia I may add, or you can sleep on the couch if you want."

"I might soon, but you want to know about what happened right?" Arata asked.

"I'm curious but the case will go to Makiko, since you are a friend as of now."

"You are so sure that I'm going to quit being your friend, why? Can you also give me a notebook or something so I can make an affidavit for her than?" he asked.

She stood up and stretched to reach the left shelf causing her shirt to raise up a showing a little skin of her back and Arata could see just how tense she really was. When she handed him the notebook and a pen, he took it and waited for her answer.

"Makiko, Ryouta, and Sakura, and now you are the only ones that I truly talk to now. You disappeared for awhile too."

"I only disappeared because my father sold my digivice to get more money for his alcohol," he responded. "Kyoko doesn't talk to you?"

"She's dead," Ami said walking towards her bedroom, "Holler if you need anything."

Arata closed his eyes and opened them as he thinks back over what happened two weeks ago

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Arata was walking down the Akihabara's subway station coughing into his thin white coat with blue linings, underneath the coat was an old blue shirt and black dress pants that were torn in random places, his white shoes were covered in dirt and falling apart to where you could see his white socks from the sole of his shoes. He wrapped his coat tighter around his body as he kept on walking in the cold dark subway tunnels following the map signs to get to Nakano hoping that Ami was still there. Hopefully Ami would be able to help him or at least listen to him._

 _He stepped walking when he heard more footsteps echoing through the subway tunnels which weren't coming from him. Two men walked down the stairs that Arata was close to, their clothing covered everything that could've help form a description expect that one man was taller than the other, the short one was the same height as the taller man's chest._

" _Arata Sanada," one of them said, "You are a hard man to find."_

" _It depends on who's looking for me," Arata replied coughing again. He knew he was too sick to try and escape but he wasn't in no condition to fight or defend himself. He was in between their two heights so if he had enough strength, he could've outrun one but not truly defend himself._

" _Just friends of your father who just so happened to sold you to us to pay for his loan," a voice that sounded different from the first voice, the faces being covered made it hard to tell who was talking and who wasn't, "So why don't you make it easy and come with us."_

" _Sorry, I want nothing to do with my father so it seems like you wasted your money," Arata said, "Now can I continue on my way? I'm meeting up with an old friend."_

" _Oh, you didn't get the memo?" the first voice said as they each pulled out a knife. "You're old friend cancelled."_

 _After that it was a blur to Arata but he remembers his head hitting the subway wall, his eyesight is blurry and he can feel himself slowly start to lose consciousness when he felt a sharp pain radiate through his body from his right shoulder._

 _A female voice shouted out and heels could be heard clicking against the tunnel grounds. The sharp pain left his right shoulder and he heard footsteps leaving him alone, but as he slowly lost consciousness, he remembers seeing red hair and blue eyes before he last consciousness._

 **Present Time**

Arata sat the notebook and pen down after signing it. He looked around to see that Ami hadn't returned to the living room. He looked over to Ami's computer to see that she had a document up with papers by her computer and two letter trays. The one on the right read done which had a few documents in the tray while on the other one was on the left and had documents almost reaching the top of the desk but he noticed that there was a few more left in the open briefcase on the floor. His mind was trying to will hi to get up, to start typing the documents up for her, to prove that he can still do something, but he couldn't keep his head up or his eyes open.

He leaned his head against the couch and fell asleep instantly. He didn't notice Ami pushing a black filing cabinet into the room or how her look softened upon seeing him to where she left the room and grabbed a blanket.

She placed his legs on the couch so he would be in a more comfortable position before she pet the blanket over top of him. She then moved some of his hair behind his ear, "Don't scare me like that," she whispered, "I've lost so many people who I've held dear in the last four years. I don't think I'll be able to survive losing someone else, even if I did lose you as my friend, I won't be able to handle it."

Arata woke up sometime later feeling more awake now. He slowly sat up and noticed the blanket that was on him. He looked over and saw Ami on the computer typing away, the done letter tray had a lot more in it than it did when he fell asleep and the one in the left letter tray was almost done. The briefcase was gone but there was a file cabinet that wasn't there before.

He slowly got up and walked towards her, "Ami?"

She tilted her head back to look at him blinking, "You're finally awake."

"Yeah," Arata said sitting up, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You do realize that it's 1 AM right?" she asked. "If anything you should be resting, but how's your shoulder?"

"It doesn't hurt and 1 AM? How long did I sleep?"

"Five hours but if you really want to help me than you can answer a question for me."

"Like what?"

"You ready for an interview tomorrow?" Ami asked moving her head to face forward and groaned as she quickly started to rub her new, "Ow."

"Not really but I'll try. Date is right, you really are tense," Arata stated.

"Please tell me you didn't take Makiko's words at face value?"

"Absolutely not," he replied, "but I was going to ask if you think a massage would work."

"No!" Ami replied spinning around quickly and startling at Arata, "Sorry, last massage I had was a terrible experience for me and I ended up in more pain than what I was before."

"That sucks," he said. "Can I please help you with anything? I've done practically nothing expect slept and been a burden to you."

"You've never been a burden. Actually you've helped me solve a case about three hours from two very important to me. Why do you think you are getting an interview? When exactly did Yuugo fire you?"

"Four years ago, why?"

"Three years ago, two months after I left Yuugo, bigger cracks were starting to be seen in Kamishiro Enterprises but the smaller less noticeable cracks formed four years ago," She turned put her leg over her other one like she did earlier and placed her hands on her knees, "So I'm guessing you kept the company running smoothly, a workaholic possibly?"

Arata shrugged, "Not really, just more organized and had better time management. If I knew a project was coming, I'll start working on it beforehand. If I was forced to go to an event that I didn't feel comfortable in but still got paid for it, I'll sneak away and continue to work."

Ami looked at her belt to check the time, swiping one of her hands across the buckle and a hologram appeared telling the time of 1:15 AM in light blue numbers, "It's 1:15 AM now, Makiko usually doesn't call until 2 unless she likes what she's seeing and gets a ride home, I know you are good at confidential cases staying confidential so I'm going to take a nap. Also consider this your test for your interview tomorrow."

Arata watched as she clicked a button on her belt and an alarm showed up, he must have really been out of the loop of digivices for quite a while, "That's your digivice?"

"Yep, a payment from an out of the country branch of Kamishiro Enterprise who was testing the popularity of the belt digivices." That explains why he doesn't remember seeing them or hearing about them when he worked for Kamishiro Enterprises, "They will be coming to Japan in about two months. Plus it's so much more convenient than the googles." She sit her alarm clock for 1:35 AM and got out of the chair, "The case files in the unmarked letter tray needs to be typed up. Each case file is a new document and title the document as what the case file is called on paper, make sure the date os on there too. Once you are done typing up the case file, place it in the done letter tray then grab the next one in the pile." She walked towards the other side of the couch and tucked her knees in underneath her, "Think you can handle that?"

"If it will help you, then yes," Arata said standing up and walking towards her chair sitting down on it before he started working one.

He didn't' see the way that Ami smiled or that she folded her arms on top of the couch's arm and rest her head on them closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Ten minutes had went by and Arata had started another paper pile next to the done letter tray when he had looked over at Ami to see if she was still asleep. Thankfully, she was and Arata stretched against the chair before grabbing the next case file and typing away. A lot of these cases were brief summaries of cases that she helped Makiko solve or petty cyber crime that was solved within fifteen minutes in Arata's mind. A buzzing sound was heard but only momentarily as it disappeared and Arata paid little mind to it.

"Well, I'll say you passed," Ami voice spoke as she yawned.

He turned around and faced her surprised to see her looking like she got a full eight hour sleep, "Thanks, I guess."

She nodded her head towards the bedroom, "You will have a big day tomorrow. Get some more sleep in."

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I want to help you tomorrow as well."

"Sure," she said, "If you feel up for it." She watched him walk to the bedroom before going over to her desk and looking at all the documents that he typed up for her and let out a soft whisper, "Not a bad paycheck for him in fifteen minutes. He'll hate me for it, I'm sure but oh well."

When Arata awoke the next morning, he smelt coffee. He walked into the kitchen to see Ami there sitting at the table drinking from a yellow mug and a plate of toast with red jelly on it, "Morning," he said looking around before noticing the coffee machine with freshly brew coffee and another plate of toast.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" she asked watching him, "Cups are in the cupboard above your head."

"Right shoulder is starting to hurt but other than that, good," he replied grabbing a cup and started to pour the coffee into his mug before stopping remember her weird habit that she got from Alphamon, "You didn't put anything weird in here, did you?"

"I haven't done it in the coffee pot for a while, but I do have chocolate, mayonnaise, and some seaweed in mine," she replied taking a sip as Arata made a disgusted face. She shrugged, each is their own and she can handle hers since it meant she was out of the coma, "I'll look at your shoulder after your interview through. Speaking of that, here," she held out what appeared to be a check towards him, "Your payment for your work last night," he blinked and started to take it but stopped once she said the amount, "It's for 2,600 yen."

"I'm not going to accept that much from you," he responded sharply pulling his hand away, "I will accept three-fourths of that."

"No, you won't. It's what you've earned within those fifteen minutes," she said.

"I highly doubt that," he growled and seeing her roll her eyes at him only made him growl more, "I refuse to take it."

She stood up and walked towards him causing him to step back, "Calm down, I'm not going to force it upon you," she replied placing the check on the counter facing the living room. She grabbed another mug from the cupboard and poured coffee into it before sitting it down next to the check. She grabbed the plate that had extra toast and sit it next to the mug. "I just made your interview a lot easier honestly." A knock sounded on the door and the door started to open before she even said, "Come in."

Ami went back to her own coffee mug with another slice of toast as a man around their age came in with short spiked blonde hair and large puppy brown eyes that look innocent, he was taller than Arata who was a good head taller than Ami. He was wearing a red shirt and white shorts that didn't match his brown shoes.

"Sorry for the appearance and for being late," he said panting as he closed the door and took his shoes off showing mix matched socks. One was yellow with blue dots while the other was pink, "I let my sick children pick my clothing out today."

"Aw," Ami said sitting down at the table with a pout, "I wanted hugs and kisses from my niece and nephew, Ryota."

"Sakura is sick too so I'm so glad that today is Sunday so I can take care of them," he replied his eyes lit up upon seeing the toast and coffee. Oh toast!" he took it from the plate and munched on it while looking at Arata, "He's the one who you think will be perfect for the jobs that I'm looking to hire?"

Ami shrugged as she took a drink of her coffee, "Just look at the check that he received for typing up documents for me within fifteen minutes."

Ryota looked down and read the check before looking at Arata, "What's your name?"

"Arata Sanada, why?" Arata replied taking small sips of his coffee. It actually wasn't all that bad since Ami put none of the extra ingredients in there.

"Names sounds familiar but I don't care right now you are hired. Ami pays like two hundred yen per document and if you got that much done within fifteen minutes it's - "

"A lot of documents," Ami supplied before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, a lot of documents," he replied taking a big drink of coffee, "I suck at math. Oh now I remember why your name sounds familiar!"

'Great, there goes my chances, sorry Ami,' Arata thought to himself.

"You're the guy who Ami had a crush on during high school!" Ryota said like it was the greatest discovery in the century causing Ami almost spit out her coffee and Arata just shifted his eyes to look at her with a curious expression before looking back at Ryota.

"So what am I hired for exactly?" Arata asked quickly changing the subject for both of their sakes. He didn't want to embarrassed and knowing Ami, she might turn the tables and make him the blushing fool instead.

"Oh, I guess I should give the details," Ryota replied completely clueless to the little exchange that happened between the other two people in the area. "I'm a teacher for night classes so you'll be typing up my lesson plans that I'll have written down. I fail at typing but during the day I run an animal clinic so you'll be in charge of typing up the patient's, appointments, procedures, etc. Don't worry, I'll explain more tomorrow and Ami will be able to help you on the weekends."

"Be prepared to have work brought home for a while," Ami said finally swallowing the coffee she was trying not to choke on earlier.

"And my wife is a best-selling author but we don't have any electronics around our children. The only electronics we have is our digivices and household appliances like kitchen tools, TV, that sort of thing but no computers so she writes her books out in two to four notebooks and -"

"I'm supposed to type them up," Arata said catching on pretty quick.

"Yes but don't worry, we pay well. We pay by the hour and tomorrow, I'll give you your very own personal laptop and computer -"

Ami took this opportunity to speak, "You two boys can sit you know?" She was ignored as Ryota continued talking and Arata was busy trying to gather all this information in. When Ryota was excited about something, he would not stop talking.

"-it will have two accounts on it. One will be your personal account which you can do whatever you want on it as long as it's not illegal. The second account will be your work account which will have three programs installed upon it. One for my animal clinic, my teaching lessons, and for my wife's books. It's a system in which Ami created herself for me. We pay by the house so the work account will keep track of when you first login and logout, it will also stop keeping tracking if you stop working for a set amount of time which I will not tell you. It will start working again, when you start working okay? Any questions?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good," Ryota said and ran towards Ami who was busy refilling her mug and hugged her tightly almost making her spill the coffee and kissed her cheeks, "Ami, I'm so glad you are my best friend. I love you right now for finding Sanada."

"You forgot to mention how much you pay," she said smiling.

"Oh, we pay 700 yen per hour for each job," Ryota replied, "I'll give my family triple hugs and kisses from everyone."

After Ryota left and the door closed Ami spoke, "2,100 yen one hour from each job together," she walked to stand next to Arata, "his clinic is open for eight hours so 4,900 yen in one day from one. His lesson plans take about four house because it's detailed so there's 2,500 yen, and if you split Sakura's books into doing them for five hours a day then there's 3,500 yen." He looked at her trying to figure out what she was getting at, "It makes my measly 2,600 check seem small now, doesn't it?"

"I still won't take it," he replied. "I just wanted to repay all the kindness that you was giving me." Suddenly it clicked in his head, the red hair and blue eyes, why he was in her apartment and she was the one who nursed him back to health. "Why was you there?"

She blinked and stared at him, "Am I not allowed to see my friend? He was the one doing the interview you know."

"No, not that," Arata said, "Through he's not afraid to speak his mind. So you had a crush on me during high school, hmm?"

"Yeah, he does that which makes him mostly lovable," Ami said shaking her head, "Take off your jacket and shirt." She started to walk away.

"Excuse me," Arata said, "what makes you think-"

"You was complaining about your shoulder hurting, so I'm going to check on it," was her interruption glad that her back was towards him so that he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. "That's all. I still got a little bit more work to do on my computer than you can have it to play around with, okay?"

She walked towards her boring, everyday, bathroom that had no life or sense of home in them as she grabbed the first aid kit under the white counter sink. She caught a bare glimpse of her reflection in the oval mirror above the sink as she turned to leave. She's been trying to avoid her reflection for a while now because she'll just stare mindlessly into it.

When she came back to the living room, Arata was staring at her as he sat on the couch, the jacket and shirt hanging over the couch. "I was talking about the subway station. Why was you there?"

"I got off at the wrong subway stop," was her short reply as she started to take the old bandages off slowly being careful as to not cause more to him. "Plus it's a case that Makiko is still currently investigating."

As the bandages came off of his shoulder to see a small but ugly scar of where the knife was stabbed into him, "No more bandages," Arata said trying to be more optimistic. He knows his body should've been covered in scars so he should count himself lucky.

Ami could tell he was trying to be optimistic so when she stood up, she started talking, "I like it. You have always held a rogue like lifestyle so it matches." Arata just looked up at her, "You could say that your past finally caught up to you."

"Yeah, I guess," Arata said putting the shirt back on, "You said you still have work to do right?"

"Yes, will only take me roughly five minutes to use my computer."

"I want to help you without you thinking I need to get paid," he said as she put the first aid away, "You've done more than any other of my friends have and I feel like I'm being a burden to you."

"Honestly, what I'm doing next isn't that hard," she replied. "You need to understand that I've been working mostly alone for five years since Kyoko's death."

"I'm not going to feel like a caged animal while you do everything," his response was sharp as he stood up and tried to intimidate her with his height.

"You know nothing about being a caged animal," she hissed out before closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose while taking a deep breath. Arata figured he hit a mark somewhere when he said that because she calmed down, "Get on the computer, find the case file that's called 'Case List'. Make a new document and create a list of all of the causes that happened five years ago this month that are completed."

"That's it?"

"You want to help than go," she said grabbing a specific notebook from the top shelf and sitting them on the coffee table. Arata continued to watch as she moved the files and then the filing cabinet a lot closer to the coffee table before leaving the room.

He sighed and did as he was told but soon stopped when she came back with a shredder. "I could've helped more stuff around."

"I know," was her cheerful response, "but you are doing the job that will make this go by easier." Arata went back to work as she continued speaking, "People do end of the year cleaning but I do end of the month cleaning. It's my relaxation method, we get to shred stuff."

"Okay, the list is done," Arata said, "Now what?"

"Bring the laptop over here," she said sitting on the couch and point to the coffee table next to the notebook piles that she made earlier.

Arata learned her cleaning system quite fast because she documented one day a month over what cases were getting destroyed, then she'll delete the cases from the computer first before finding the files in the filing cabinet make a pile and then shred them. The notebooks were documented over the case files from the day they were solved, typed up, where they located at in the filing cabinet, and if they were destroyed, what day they were destroyed. She was very organized and all that was left to do was mark the day that the cases got destroyed in the notebooks.

Arata felt a weight on his shoulder as he was about done documenting the last of the destroyed cases, he looked over and saw Ami's head resting there, her eyes were closed, her breathing slow and even meaning she had fallen asleep on him. He let out a soft smile and slowly, gently, nudged her which she didn't even respond to proving his assumption. He pushed her to lean against the other side of the couch before getting up and picking her up gently, one arm around her shoulders and the other one underneath her knees. He thought about letting her sleep on the couch but moved her to her bedroom and laid her down there.

'It's been roughly two weeks since she last slept in her bed, she deserves to have some comfort,' Arata thought with a smile and moved some of her red hair out of her face.

He went back and finished documenting the cases before getting up, he's been wanting to explore her apartment without having to worry about her feeling like he's gone too far. Mainly that door that is always shut. He went back into her room and took her digivice belt off of her just in case she had set an alarm or if someone tries to call or message her, she won't be disturb.

He looked at the notebooks and started putting them back in the shelf that he thinks they were in originally before moving the filing cabinet back to the wall next to the desk. He slowly lifted the shredder and moved it towards the kitchen so it wouldn't be in the way.

"It's not perfect," he said to himself trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, "But it will work for now."

He looked at the door that stayed shut and walked towards it. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside only to find a creme color empty bedroom that was slightly smaller than Ami's. The only furniture was a bed that was tucked into the west wall with a window beside it. "Really?" he asked sort of cursing his overactive mind. "But why keep me in her room?"

Arata crept out of the empty bedroom and shut the door. He went towards the entryway and stared at Ami's boots, "Nokia, I can see wearing these, but Ami? No way!"

He looked next to the boots to see two pair of shoes there, a pair of blue house slippers and next to them was a style of black shoes that he used to wear, he hasn't seen his old ones so he's assuming that Ami threw them away. He carefully tried on the slippers to see that they fit and laughed dryly to himself, "How much money did you spend on me? I knew I should've gone to you sooner but this...this is too much."

Arata went back into the living area after taking the slippers off and grabbed the laptop. He plugged it back in to charge before sitting down at the computer desk. It wasn't until nighttime when Arata shut the computer down and laid down on the couch, his eyes slowly closing shut. He knew tomorrow was going to be a busy day since he was going to be starting three new jobs.

He was not expecting Ami to wake him as soon as she did or have two cups of coffee in her hand, "You are going to need it, Ryota can be hyper."

He grabbed the coffee and eyed it warily, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"There's nothing strange within it. Unless you want to try mine, it has mayo, chocolate, and black bean paste." Ami offered.

"I'll pass," Arata said.

Ami shrugged, "Don't know what you are missing. I don't truly sleep. My body shuts itself off on Sundays. Where's my digivice?"

"Computer desk," he said taking a sip of his coffee. "Why don't you sleep?"

Ami grabbed her digivice and wrapped it around her waist, "Ryota's animal clinic is across the street from Central Hospital. If he doesn't give you his email or if it's not already saved into the computer, I'll give you it." She ignored his question as she checked her missed messages and calls. Arata thought he was getting nowhere breaking down this weird defensive wall that she had up when she spoke again, "Nightmares." She looked at him, "I'm used to taking fifteen minute naps and staying awake for twelve hours before taking another one before I go to work. Sundays are the exception."

Yep, this wasn't the Ami that he knew but then again, she did keep her life a secret most of the time. He watched her put her boots on and then when she stood up, he took back his thought over Nokia pulling those boots off, Ami did it so much better. Especially since it brought up thoughts about Ami that Arata had been trying to bury.

"You won't look good if you are late to your first day," Ami said snapping Arata back into reality instead of in the gutter like a horny teenager.

"Uh, yeah," Arata said forgetting about the coffee and hurrying to look at the shoes, "These are mine right?"

"I'm wearing mine now and you still need shoes to get to your work yes?" Ami asked. "Yes, they are yours. I have no need for them."

Once Arata got the shoes on and they left the apartment, Ami locked the door and Arata realized he was in Nakano.

"Nakano?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes, where all sorts of life come to meet," he response was as she walked down the stairs that led to the marketing district, "Kyoko left me her agency so I'm in charge of Kuremi Detective Agency."

"So, why are we taking the stairs?"

"Elevator is packed in the morning. When you get done with work, meet me at the Agency and I'll give you my key to get back inside the apartment."

They finally got to the fourth floor of the marketing and started for the steps to get to the third floor that they finally heard the ding of the elevator.

"Wow," Arata said shocked, "You didn't mention that it was faster."

"I figured you'll find that out on your own," was her reply and Arata could hear a smirk in it, "Remember across from Central Hospital."

"Yes, ma'am," Arata replied as they made the last set of stairs to the first floor.

Arata was glad about two things of himself once Ryota got him working, one was that he was a hidden genius and two was that he was a quick learner. By lunchtime he had the vet job down and learned how to use the computer. When Ryota had first mentioned about his wife's notebooks, Arata thought of the one subject notebooks, not the five subject notebooks and that each of those notebooks had counted as one notebook. He also didn't expect that each notebook was a different story or a different story in a different series or that his wife wrote tiny. He was scared to see Ryota's lessons plans if he writes like his wife or if he was the one who gave him all these messy notes that was worse than chicken scratch.

"Well, it's about lunchtime," Ryota said smiling, "You caught on rather quick, maybe all the backlogs can be typed up too."

The door opened and Date ran through wearing her police uniform, "I'm here. Please tell me I can pick up Terry and Loopy."

Arata stared at her as Ryota smiled, "Of course. I'll go get them for you."

"Thank you," she said out of breath than noticed Arata, "What are you doing here?"

"First day of the job that Ami got me," he responded, "So should I just pull up your file?"

"Yep. So you passed Ami's test? Good job. She's currently busy with a client so she can't join me for lunch, but you can."

"I have no money."

"Huh? Ami usually pays for the work you did during her test."

"I refused."

"My treat than. I need to ask you something anything."

Ryota came back out with a cage that had a brown bunny in it and a leash that had a white shih tzu with black fur mixed in, "Here they are Makiko. Perfectly healthy."

"Thank you so much," Date said take the two animals away from Ryota as Arata updated her file, "I'm going to drop these two off at home. Meet me at the Shibuya pork cutlet place."

"Ami must be busy," Ryota commented, "Those two always have lunch together unless one of them is busy."

"When did they become such good friends?"

"Oh, they've been good friends for a while now, but possibly around the time that they were dating."

"They dated?" Arata asked surprised.

"Yep, it was for an undercover assignment but they did a good job of making it look real." Ryota laughed, "I remembered when I accidentally walked in on them. That was embarrassing. They also could've became such good friends when Matoyoshi and Kyoko both got killed in front of them."

"The old man is dead too?" Arata asked.

"Yeah," Ryota said. "Better get going, free food is always the best."

So Arata waited until Date showed up and got a table. They made small pointless talk until they ordered their food, "DId she scream?" Date asked.

"Huh?"

"Did she scream last night?"

"No," he responded, "Why?"

"I wonder if it's because you was there and finally awake."

Arata looked at her, "She told me that she suffers from nightmares."

"Nightmares is putting it loosely. SHe suffers from night terrors. Kyoko was murdered in front of us along with Matayoshi by a big wig because we were getting too close to something. He didn't encount on Ami's mother dating Jyoko or the fact that she was a well-known, highly respected, crime reporter in all parts of the world. Her mother wasn't going to let the death of her girlfriend and a role model to Ami go quiet."

Their food arrived and they both thanked the waiter, "Keep going," Arata pressed.

"It was a big news story, political figures in Russia, England, China, Egypt, every part of the world, wanted to know did this crime. Especially since Kyoko was making a good name for herself too. They felt the heat and kidnapped Ami, locked her in a cage and tortured her. Made videos of what they did and sent it to the police and to her to stop her story."

Arata waited for her to continue but she never did as she just stared at her food, "Date, please."

"If I keep telling you, you promise not to leave her? Not to treat her differently? To actually try and bring back that left-field spacey Ami?"

"I promise, she's the only person in my life right now and I'm trying to pay her back for all that she's done. I'm also trying to break down that wall that she has surrounding her."

"You know how Ami has all her case files handwritten before being typed up?" Date asked causing Arata to nod, "She learned that from her mother. Her mother had typed up the last part of the story that she had handwritten but gave the handwritten ones to a fellow colleague to take over the case. She went to the meeting location which a few of us police detectives knew about and handed over her story in trade for Ami. The people allowed Ami to hug her mom before they shot her mom in the head."

"So Kyoko and her mom were -"

"Killed in front of her within three years. Than her stupid ex-boyfriend -Yuugo Kamishiro - wouldn't listen to her as she tried to explain to him that she needed him to be there to truly comfort her - he's busy with a meeting and to call back later - or that she wouldn't make it to the annual Kamishiro banquet."

"Those are annoying," Arata cut in remembering all the times he had to go to one.

"He expected her to be there looking happy because he wouldn't let Ami explain that she just saw and held her mom while she was killed in front her. He had another more important phone call waiting." She took a deep breath, "Pretty much sure it was that Shiramine chick that he was seeing behind Ami's back that he thought she didn't know about."

"Thank you," he said as they left the place and stood outside, "For lunch and for the information."

"I can only guess that you are planning something so I'm going to tell you something. Mondays are usually her easy case day. It's also the day where she's most frustrated," she winked at him. "She might be easily convinced. Call me Makiko by the way. I better get going."

Arata made sure to do his job correctly but he was planning on ways to get Ami to trust him. He knew that fate, destiny, or whatever people wanted to call it was giving him another chance to not only save Ami but to have AMi has his own and he wasn't going to let it slip by again.

When he got to the agency after work, his arms were getting tired from holding the notebooks and the computer, his shoulder was desperately asking for help to relieve the pain as well.

He barely made it inside of the agency when he was left carrying only one notebook and Ami was putting the others on the office table. Arata looked around and saw that the agency hadn't changed much except that there wasn't paper and boxes all over the place.

"You really organized the place, huh?" he asked as he watched her go back behind the desk.

"Well, Kyoko never went through her files after a certain time," she responded opening a drawer and pulling out a key. "I've let the people who rent Nanako know you'll be staying with me and they gave me permission to make you a key so you can just head on home instead of coming here after work everyday."

"Thank you for that," Arata said as Ami handed him the key, "So, you and Makiko dated for a while?"

Ami just stared at him, "It was for cases. Makiko was looking for a serial killer that targeted lesbian couples, I was checking up on a husband's wife because the husband believed that she was seeing someone else when it turned out that his wife was trying to help her sister at the club. We had to truly act like we was dating and have been lovers for a while to get the serial killer to come out."

"Interesting," Arata said causing Ami to tilt her head to the side, "Anyway, have you been busy?"

"Not really, though I did have one case that did have potential but it went mundane."

"Well, try to close early," Arata said grabbing his computer, "I'm going to fix supper tonight, you need something more than just Nakano takeout food and toast."

Ami just stared as he left the office, Arata having a smirk on his face once he turned around. This plan of his is going to take some time but he's a patient man. He did put up with Nokia as a co-worker and other incompetent coworkers.

"I do make food through," Ami said to her empty office. She looked at the time, "I only have an hour left before I close, I think he can wait."

The next couple of weeks, Arata and Ami took turns making supper. Arata made more traditional Japanese foods while Ami more more international foods, Makiko Date would visit on Saturday before she went out partying, Ami would work on her case files while Arata tried to piece together Ryota's messy lesson plans. Arata convinced her to take twenty minute naps and also to let him be her permanent roommate. The latter took the most convincing since Ami truly believed he would abandon her.

"Hey, Arata," Ryota greeted before they left for the day, "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Sakura said that Ami seems happier and I know you are the cause of it. My family is going to play at the park on Sunday, maybe the two of you can surprise visit? The children love to see AMi and Sakura really wants to thank you herself."

"Ami rarely goes out and have fun but I think I can make sure that we be there."

Ryota nudged Arata in the side with his elbow, "Maybe soon you'll be an uncle to my children. I know what you are doing."

"Oh? What's that?" Arata asked.

"You are trying to prove to Ami that you'll be a good boyfriend without being her boyfriend yet."

Arata laughed, "You got me there. I'll see you on Sunday."

When Ami got home that night, she was instantly greeted by the sight of Arata making sandwiches, "What are you doing?" she asked while sitting her case files down.

"One of my online friends showed me this ad for a food chain they have and all they make is sandwiches," he responded.

"And sandwiches sounded good for supper?" she asked walking over towards the counter.

"Yes," he replied watching her as she placed her arms above her head and stretched, the way her body curved caused Arata to look back down. She's been a walking tease to him lately.

"Your sandwich isn't done," she commented. "You need to cut it in half for it to be like the food chain."

"Oh, how do you know?" Arata asked sassily.

"I've been there many times," her response was. "Where's mine at?"

"I'm getting there, okay," he defended. "I didn't know what you want on it."

"Are you forgetting that I've put stranger food and drinks in my mouth?" Ami asked.

"Shut up," Arata said as he started to prepare her sandwich, "It's because of you I am now addicted to having chocolate in my coffee. Next time I am making you a monster sandwich.

Ami chuckled and watched him, "I'll still eat it. I've ate some of your more experimental dishes before, remember? You won't believe who came into my office today?"

"A weatherman telling us that rain is coming?"

"No."

"An Ami-warashi then?"

"You must really want to it to rain but no."

Arata thought for a moment, "You don't have to walk in the hot humidity or ride the subway everyday. A man who knows how to do the rain dance?"

"Why do you want it to rain so much?"

"It will drop the humidity some and break this heat," Arata replied giving her the sandwich he made for her. "So who came into the office?"

"Nokia."

"What did the airhead want?" Arata quickly retreated, "I know I shouldn't be calling her -"

"She is an airhead," Ami interrupted as she went to the table with her sandwich, "She didn't recognize me. I understand it's been a while but the fact of the matter is, the tried to act tough again."

"Doesn't surprise me and to be honest, I wouldn't have recognized you either. Never took you to be a heels girl."

"She tried to convince me she could wear my heels better by the way. Let's see wearing heels and running everywhere, everyday." Ami deadpanned causing Arata to laugh, "Anyway, she wanted me to take a case to see if her boyfriend is cheating on her."

"Did you take it?" he asked as they ate their sandwiches.

"Yes and no. He's not cheating on her. He's actually trying to smooth things over with some major contracts of Kamishiro Enterprises."

"Another crack in the business but why are you telling me this?" Arata asked. "Isn't it supposed to be confidential?"

"I'm telling you this because Yuugo might try to get you to come back to work for him," Ami replied quietly.

"Hey, don't worry. Now since I'm used to Ryota's chicken scratch, I actually love and enjoy my jobs. I'm not going to leave you or them, okay? He had his chance and wasted it." Arata slowly let out a lazy smile cross his lips figuring out quickly that whenever he smiled like that, Ami couldn't resist him. Much like how he can't resist her blue eyes giving off a childish innocent charm and the way her bottom lip is tempted to pout, he also couldn't resist the way she'll drawl his name out so quietly or so smoothly. He honestly believed that the attraction was mutual and it was time to place his next plan into action, "How would you like to go to the park on Sunday?"

Ami swallowed the rest of her sandwich as he placed his elbows on the table, interlocked his fingers, and rested his chin on them. He already gave her that stupid sexy smile that she couldn't resist and now he's going to make his voice a baritone and finish it as he continued talking, "I know how much you like surprises when they are good so I'll give you a surprise on Sunday if you agree to be my girlfriend."

She was not expecting that from him, but oh how could she resist his charms? "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he almost purring a smirk forming seeing Ami's surprised reaction, "I know some of your clients try to get you to date them and I'm tired of seeing Makiko try to set you up with someone who isn't me."

"Is that jealousy in your voice?"

Arata blushed a little, "Possibly."

"Very well, I will go on the date with you on Sunday. Who knows?" she stood up and grabbed their plates, "It might even lead to more dates."

Sunday came and Ami could see that he was nervous as they walked around the park talking about random things like they always do. Mostly Arata trying to get caught up on Sakura's stories so he's bouncing theories off of Ami.

"Auntie Ami," two little kids yelled in excitement before Ami was hugged tackled at her knees by a little boy and little girl.

The little boy had short spiked brown hair and puppy brown eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt with white shorts and sandals. The little girl had longer brown hair that was hanging around her neck, her yellow dress matched the sandals she was wearing. Ami laughed and bent down giving them a giant hug, "Akio, Chiko, I've missed you two monsters."

"We've missed you too, Auntie," Akio - the boy said as they let go of her legs.

"I told you Sakura," Ryota said walking towards them with a lady who had her brown hair in one braid and wearing a yellow sunhat that matched her and Chiko's outfit which showed her slightly pregnant stomach with another child growing inside, "Akio and Chiko have a heat seeking laser for Ami."

"Yes, I see," the lady smiled. "Ami, you seem happier, you are almost back to your old self. You have a certain glow around you now."

"Thanks, Sakura," Ami said only to have her hands tugged on, "What is it you two?"

"Come, see what we made for lunch," Chiko said leading as her brother and her led Ami to to the spot where they had the picnic all set up before seeing their favorite aunt.

"You must be Arata," Sakura said with a smile, "Thank you for bringing Ami back and for all of your hard work." She placed a hand on her stomach, "I don't have to worry about my editor hounding me throughout the rest of my pregnancy."

"It's no problem, I'm actually glad to help. I'm theorizing ideas and trying to catch up on all of your books." Arata replied. "Though, I should be thanking you because if it wasn't for this park idea, I wouldn't have asked Ami to be my girlfriend."

"Oh dear," Sakura said looking at her husband who looked like he was about to cry.

"Ryota?" Arata asked concern.

"Where were you man?" Ryota asked. "I mean I could've used your advice on how to ask Sakura out on a date better!"

"Ah, but sweetie, I just loved the way you asked me out," Sakura said calming her husband down, "It was a dream come true and it it was done any other way than I know it wasn't you who planned it."

"Thanks Sakura," Ryota said sniffling, "Now let's go join the picnic before the two little ones try to make Ami taste everything."

Arata looked over and saw the twins talking excitedly with their hands while she smiled and oohed and aahed at whatever they were telling her. It's not the same Ami and that he knows he'll never get her back, but he knows that she's his best friend and he wouldn't trade that or the fact that today's their first official date as boyfriend or girlfriend.

He walked over and sat next to Ami, the children now noticing him for the first time and kio pointed at him, "Who are you and why you sitting so close to our Auntie?"

Ami chuckled, "Akiko, Chiyo, this is my boyfriend, Arata. Please be nice to him."

"We'll be nice as long as he doesn't try to steal you away from us," Chiyo chimed in giving Arata a child version of a death stare.

"We've got our eyes on you," her brother said also giving him his version of a death glare.

"Now, you two," Ryota said, "Be good to Arata, he might become your uncle."

Arata chuckled as they turned to face their father and started protesting, "They really do love you. I wish I had friends like these when I was younger."

Ami smiled, "You know, I could always rent us a movie to watch tonight, what type of movie would you like?"

He let a smile cross his lips, "I like horror."

"I don't."

"Than we are getting horror for tonight, this way I can prove to the tykes I can protect you."

Ami smiled, "You really are romantic."

"Only to you, my dear," was his smooth reply before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek only to openly laugh when the children tackled her making her let out the cutest squeak he's ever heard and kissed her face to cover up his kiss.

"I'm betting within this year they'll be engaged," Sakura said to her husband.

"I'm not betting you because I agree with you," was his kind reply.

Five months later, Arata was working at the animal clinic and it was a slow day so he was reading the latest book by Sakura and he'll finally be caught up on one of her series. The chime went off that signaled someone entered the clinic only to see his soon-to-be-wife looking out of breath which he just raised an eyebrow at.

"Ryota? Where is he?" she asked in between breaths.

"In his office, on his phone with a customer," was his response was and she ran towards his office causing Arata to blink. He didn't get his hello!

"Arata!" Ryota shouted running out of his office, "Ami is going to help you but close up early. Cancel all of my appointments, out of all the days I forgot my digivice at home, Sakura goes into labor."

Ryota was out of the door and Arata started pulling the clients up and calling them explaining the situation to them. Ami came back into the lobby and called the clients that were picking up their animals, explaining the situation, and asking if they would like their animals dropped off or if they can wait until tomorrow. The phone calls took them an hour to complete and not a single client was made, only five dog owners wanted their dogs dropped off.

Arata stated shutting the machines off while Ami asked Makiko to pick up the dogs and dropped them off which she happily agreed too. Arata never took Makiko to be an animal lover or always volunteer to help out in times like these.

"Should we get some tacos?" Ami asked while Arata locked the clinic up, "Akio, Chio are starving knowing their stomachs, Ryota eats when he's nervous, you skipped out on breakfast-"

"Ain't my fault you are so nice and soft to cuddle up too in the mornings," Arata responded with a smirk.

"Shouldn't have had me pinned against you then," was her reply. "So tacos?"

"Pillows aren't supposed to move," was his responses causing her to stick her tongue out at him, "Yes, tacos sounds good but may I ask something?"

"Hm?"

"You weren't too big on spicy food before but now it seems that is mostly what you want to eat," Arata said, "Is there something the matter?"

"Nope," she replied, "Why don't you get us the drinks from the store and I'll order the tacos."

"As you wish, milady," Arata replied fake bowing and knowing that she's hiding something but wasn't going to push it.

As he exited the store, a voice in which he thought he would never hear again spoke his name, "Arata, is that you?"

"It's me, Kamishiro," Arata replied sharply not even turning around all the way to see the person.

The person stepped next to Arata, his black hair cut sharp around his face bringing out his black eyes, a white business coat stopped by his black pants which led to shiny black dress shoes, "I've been looking for you. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all but cut it out with the pleasantries," Arata said walking towards the taco stand knowing Ami would be there, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I would like if it you came back and work for Kamishiro -"

"No," Arata said, "You had your chance, you knew my father was stealing my paychecks to where I couldn't take those classes, you refused to set me up with another bank account and yet you fired me."

"Arata-"

"I have three jobs now which I'm happy with, they pay me well. I can work at my own pace. I'm happy with my life, especially since I have a place to call my own, a beautiful soon-to-be-wife who happens to be my best friend who saved me and gave me more chances at life and love than I could ever imagine. She took me in when no one else would and I'm not giving that up."

"You don't have too, I just want you to work with me again like old times, I know I was a horrible boss but -"

"Arata," they heard Ami's voice as the rounded the corner, "We need to hurry 0 oh," she saw Yuugo with him, "Hello Yuugo."

"Ami, it's been a while," Yuugo said.

"My answer is still no," Arata said walking towards Ami, "I'm happy in life now. Let's go."

Arata grabbed her free hand interlocking their fingers together, Yuugo seeing the sparkle of an engagement ring on Ami's hand that Arata was holding, as the couple walked back towards the hospital. Once Arata knew the young CEO was out of earshot and not following them, he started ranting about the nerve of Yuugo to call him by his first name.

Ami slowly released her hand from his to pull out a manilla envelope from the taco bag she was carrying and held it in front of his face causing him to stop in mid-rant. "It's the latest case I just got done solving. I think you'll enjoy reading it, plus it will get your mind off of Yuugo."

He took the envelope and gave her a pointed look, "How am I supposed to read it?"

"Well, give me the drinks," she said, "Especially since that case file shouldn't be seen around the children."

That just raised his curiosity more and handed her the drinks just before opening the envelope. He saw a picture of an ultrasound showing life slowly developing paperclip to the front of the actual case file. When he opened it through, he saw the documentation of the latest ultrasound appointment that was for Ami aiba, his finace.

He looked up to see her standing in front of him looking nervous which he smiled at, "I love you, Ami." He kissed the top of her forehead gently, "I'm going to love our children and be a much better father than what my father was to me."

"I know, Arata," Ami smiled. "I love you too but we really should get going so you can tell Ryota and watch its reaction." All she got was that lazy smile that she loved so much as they made their way back.

 **~~The End~~**


End file.
